Mortals and Mist
by demigodishwitch
Summary: Mortals and Mist is a story based after the giant war when everyone is trying to become normal again. That is until the mist disappears. Percy, Hazel and Nico will go on a quest to turn everything right again.
1. Chapter 1

**Mortals and Mist**

**This this my first fanfiction ever, so yeah. This is based after the giant war, when the mist disappears!**

**Disclaimer: **I am not Rick Riordan, so I obviously don't own Percy Jackson!

Rated M for violence.

_Chapter 1 - Mist_

Nico P.O.V

Camp was under attack. Since the giant war, monsters had started ganging up on camp in attempt to destroy all living things inhabiting it. My sister Hazel and I stood on the front line of the battle. Her cinnamon hair blew in the wind. It was obvious she was anxious about something, gems and gold nuggets popped up around her like they always did when she was nervous.

"What's up Hazel?" I asked her. At first, she didn't reply, but then she whispered, "I worried about you Nico," she turned to face me, "what if you over use your powers and get permanently stuck in the shadows! It happened once, did it not?" Her gold eyes bore into my black ones and I knew she was silently pleading me to stay in the infirmary like I was supposed to.

A few days ago, I shadow travelled the 7 to Camp Half-Blood, to Camp Jupiter, and back again. It nearly sucked me into the shadows because of the long distances. I had been rushed into the infirmary as soon as I got back to Camp Half-Blood. Will ordered me to not leave the 'safe' care of the infirmary for the next week! As if I would listen to that!

No one except Hazel knew I was fighting today. Everyone was too preoccupied organising for the battle. I heard loud noises coming from the other side of the hill on which I was standing on. They were here. The monsters were here. A battle cry could be heard somewhere behind me. I ran into battle and saw at least one hundred monsters. I shadow travelled on top of a big, ugly one and stabbed him with my sword, turning it into yellow dust.

I continued to do this until my insides were on fire. I knew I needed I break, so I took a break, a three second break. I shadow travelled to the last monster. Some how in the back of my mind, I knew I would never make it. I felt my body flicker, I felt dizzy. The last thing I remember was falling towards a tree. I winced bracing myself for the crash, but it never came. I looked around. I was in the tree. I was a shadow. Soon after I passed out.

* * *

**I hope you liked this chapter! **

**\- The DemigodishWitch**


	2. Chapter 2

**Mortals and Mist**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter! Stick around, it will get more interesting! Sorry if the last chapter was too short, I'm tried to make this one longer!**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Percy Jackson!

_Chapter 2 - Disappearance_

Hazel P.O.V

The battle was over. We had won. But something still felt wrong, like a part of me was disconnected. On the top of the hill everyone was crowding around Thalia's pine tree. Curiosity got the better of me and I went to see what all the fuss was about.

There lying on the ground was my brother, Nico di Angelo. I froze. Was he hurt? He seemed fine. Then it dawned on me. He was a shadow, he had overused his powers. I ran to Will who was tending to other injured campers. "WILL," I screamed, "help, please." I lead him to where Nico was, Will was horrified, his face looked like it had just seen medusa's head.

"Can you do anything?" I questioned. "I don't know," Was his reply, "My only fear is that he might not make it unless we do something fast, but we might not have enough surgeons.." He trailed off, still staring at Nico.

Emotion took over me and I ran, I didn't even care where I ran, I just wanted to get away from reality. I looked behind me and I saw Will and a few other medics attempting to get him onto a stretcher. I didn't run back to Camp, I ran the opposite way. I felt a gush of wind and there stood my horse, Arion. He looked urgent, like he needed something quick. I jumped onto his back and he took off instantly.

* * *

After about an hour, Arion stopped running. I looked around and saw a gigantic temple in the distance. I hopped off Arion's back and started walking towards the temple. It took a long time because every step I took the temple looked further and further away. Once I eventually reached the temple, I noticed a carving on the wall of the temple which looked like it could have only been a few months old.

I looked closer and saw words, but they were in English, so I stood there for what seemed like hours trying to decipher what it said.

_Mortal that enters_

_Will make the mist fall _

_Through emotions of joy_

_Or through feelings of despair_

_Giants regain the strength that has been lost_

_While mortals live in nightmares at this cost_

I thought nothing of this carving until much later on. It was my biggest mistake to ignore the words etched on the temple's wall. I walked into the temple and to my surprise, I realised this was a temple of Hecate. Mosaics and paintings of her stared down at me from the ceiling as if I had done something terribly wrong. Suddenly, I felt a gust of wind sweep around me. It was mist. But it quickly disappeared just as fast as it had come.

Everything around me was silent. It was peaceful. It made me forget everything that had happened that day. But I still felt angry. I felt angry at the gods for giving us this fate. I felt angry at camp for not having protected the barriers enough. But most of all, I was angry at myself for letting Nico fight, if I had stopped him, we would both be safe at camp eating dinner, enjoying each other's company. It was my fault.

* * *

A few days had passed since I had come to Hecate's temple. I had slept inside the temple on a pile of leaves I collected from outside. Arion left after the first night, but I knew he would come back. I walked outside of the temple. It was bright. Arion stood in front of me. I didn't want to leave, but I had the feeling that if I didn't go with him now, I wouldn't get another chance to go again.

Unwillingly, I made my way to my favourite horse. Arion flicked his mane impatiently, I jumped onto his back and he sped off at such a speed, I nearly fell off with shock. This was the fasted he had ever gone with me. Or maybe I was just losing my mind, I had spent two day sleeping in a pile of leaves in a temple of the Goddess of Magic.

My hair whirled in the wind and I started to think of what I might come back to once I got back to Camp Half-Blood. Nico might be still be stuck in the shadows, or worse, he might be dead. Everyone probably thought I was dead too, I didn't talk to anyone after I saw Nico, except Will. I hoped Frank was ok. I hadn't seen him in a week because I came to Camp Half-Blood four days before the monsters showed up. I had come to spend time with Nico, but the time went fast, too fast.

* * *

I finally smelt the strawberries from the fields of Camp Half-Blood. I saw Half-Blood Hill in the distance and fear came over me. What if Nico really was gone forever? I felt my heartbeat speed up as I got closer and closer to the hill.

Arion and I reached the bottom of the hill and I leaped off Arion's back, quickly thanked my horse and ran to Camp. The hill was much steeper than I remembered, and my fear only made me feel worse. I reached the top of the hill and ran toward the infirmary. I knocked on the doors and waited for someone to open it. The door opened and there stood Will, he looked frantic and pale, but he smiled when he saw me.

"Hazel!" Will exclaimed, "your just in time, Nico just woke up and is no longer a shadow." I breathed I sigh of relief. Nico wasn't dead, he was alive and healing. Will ushered me inside and lead me towards a door. "He's in there." I opened the door and there was my brother, sitting up right on the bed, completely solid. I ran towards him, flung my arms around him and held onto him tight and didn't let go, afraid I would lose him again. I felt overwhelmed with joy. I sensed the same sensation of wind that I felt when I walked into Hecate's temple, but I was so happy that I didn't care.

* * *

After talking with Nico, I went to see the rest of my friends. Will released Nico out of the care of the infirmary so Nico came with me too. They was at the lake when we found them. I knew Percy was at a high-school and Jason was with Thalia somewhere, but I was a bit sad when I saw Frank wasn't there even though I knew he was at Camp Jupiter. My sadness was immediately replaced with joy when Annabeth, Piper, Leo and Calypso ran up to me and engulfed me into a hug.

"Where were you Hazel?" Piper cried, "Yeah Hazel, what happened?" Annabeth asked. Leo opened his mouth to ask me another question, but Calypso stopped him. "She has enough questions to answer already Leo, don't ask another," I smiled at her in thanks, she smiled back. "Well," I started, "Arion appeared after the battle and I just got on him and left, I was so overwhelmed with the fact that Nico could die I just couldn't face reality, so I ran the other way. I stayed at a temple at Hecate for two days before I came back." "Oh Hazel," Piper gasped, "you should have come to us first, we could have helped you." I smiled at them, they were the best people I could ever ask for as friends.

Suddenly, a scream filled the camp. We rushed toward the hill where the sound came from. At the bottom of the hill was clearly a mortal family that had planned a picnic, they were getting chased by Basilisk. We all ran down the hill, distracted it, killed it and then ran over to the distraught family. "Hi, I'm Hazel. Are you ok? You looked like you've seen a ghost," I was expecting them to say something like, "We saw a snake," or "It was nothing," but instead they looked at me in fear and the mother replied shakily, "That snake breathed fire, you just killed it with a sword," then she whispered, "am I going crazy?" Me and the others glanced uneasily. Were they all clear-sighted mortals or did the mist just disappear?

**Hope you liked this chapter! Please review!**

**The DemigodishWitch**


	3. Chapter 3

**Mortals and Mist**

**Yet another chapter, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: **I am not Rick Riordan, so I obviously don't own Percy Jackson!

_Chapter 3 - Exposed_

Percy P.O.V

School sucks. That's one thing I'm positive about. It's not like any of this 'knowledge' I learn here helped me survive Tartarus. The thought of that hell made me shiver. Since coming back from that place, me and Annabeth have been trying to forget it. But who could forget hell once you've been there? I went back to school after the giant war because the New Rome Collage won't let me apply without some sort of high standard education because I failed all the application tests.

My demon math teacher, Miss Line, snapped me out of my thoughts, "Perseus, I will ask you once more, what is the square root of 245?" Like most things she asked me, I couldn't answer. "I don't know Miss." Miss Line smirked at me, her black eyes sparkled with amusement "Of course you don't." It's not like I did anything to her, I guess she just likes picking on me, or maybe she heard me call her a demon in class. "Don't listen to her" my friend Felix whispered, "there is no square root to 245 anyway."

I guess I should introduce you to my friend Felix King. Felix is the nicest teen mortal that I met that goes to Goode Highschool with me. We are in the same class for everything so at the start of the year we quickly became friends. He has brown hair and blue eyes. He is taller than me and is extremely smart just like Annabeth.

Felix also has a passion for swimming and Greek Mythology. He once helped me distract an Empousa whilst I tried to kill it, if it wasn't for him, I would be dead. I thought the mist covered everything up, but after I had killed it, he started freaking out, so I did the first thing that came to my mind. I snapped my fingers and the mist took over him. Felix is a clear-sighted mortal. Even though he is one of my closest friends here at Goode, he has no idea I'm a demigod.

All of a sudden, a scream from down the hall pulled me away from my thoughts. The high-pitched scream rippled through the walls of the school. Miss Line's smirk quickly turned serious and before I could stop her, she walked out the door toward the sound. A few minutes later, another scream could be heard, this scream was without a doubt the scream of my math teacher. A loud growl rippled throughout the school, I immediately knew it was monsters.

I jumped out of my seat and reached for my ballpoint pen, riptide, in my pocket, but Felix pulled me back down, "Dude, where are you going?" he looked scared, yet curious. I knew he would find out about me one day. But today was not that day, not yet. "You'll know soon." was my answer, "Don't leave till I come back." Felix starred at me blankly. I rushed out the door and stepped into the corridor.

The first thing that I realized was that the school was totally trashed by whatever came through here. The next thing I noticed was that Nina, the most popular, spoiled brat that was ever born, was collapsed on the floor like she had decided to take a nap, right then and there in the middle of the school. She was pretty messed up, for a mortal anyway. Her skin was covered in scratches and on her left arm had, was it, hoof print markings? Next to her lay my psychopathic math teacher, Miss Line, who looked just as busted up as Nina and also had a hoof print marking on her swollen forehead.

"Perseus Jackson," a voice behind me said, "what a surprise." I turned around sharply and saw two monsters I did not want to see, Kelli and Tammi, the Emposuai. I uncapped riptide and let it get bigger and bigger in my hand. "Why won't you just stay in Tartarus." I complained. Then Tammi leapt, everything went in slow-motion from there. What I dumb thing to do, I heard Kelli screaming for her to come back, just as Tammi was about to jump onto me, I swung riptide right through her. Yellow dust exploded at the place where I killed Tammi.

Kelli growled at me, her donkey leg was twitching with anger. Just before she was about to pounce, a silver arrow flew past my ear and went straight into Kelli's heart. She looked at someone behind me in hatred, and then like Tammi, burst into yellow dust. I turned around to see my two cousins, Thalia and Jason Grace. "Hey kelp head," Thalia smirked, "I didn't think you went to school. How long till you get expelled... again?" "Ha ha," I told her, "very funny." We all hugged each other, I hadn't seen them since I came to Goode.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked them, "Well," Jason said, "We were hanging out and decided to come to the great New York City everyone talks so much about. Then we realised you are at school, so we came to surprise you, but we ran into a few Empousa." I smiled at them, "Thanks by the way, for killing Kelli," "The demon has a name!" cried Thalia jokingly. I rolled my eyes at her.

Then, I sensed someone behind me, Thalia knocked her arrow to her bow prepared to fire, I turned around and there stood Felix. "Woah, Thalia, don't shoot, he's my friend." She glared at me and said, "How can you be so sure?" I rolled my eyes again and walked towards Felix. Felix looked around him, wide eyed with fear. "Hey Felix," I said, "you ok?" He just looked at me like I was crazy and said, "why is the school trashed?" I laughed, he didn't say, "why are you holding a sword," he asked why the school was messed up. Jason stepped forward, "Is he clear-sighted?" I nodded in reply.

"Come on," Thalia interjected, "we got to get to camp, something bad happened apparently." Fear took over me, was Annabeth hurt? Was anyone hurt or dead? Thalia must of seem the anxious expression on my face because she said, "everyone is fine." "But the mist," I said, "why isn't it working?" Thalia shrugged and started heading towards the exit, "Come on slow pokes!" she called, we all ran after her.

* * *

Argus picked us up from the school just after the police showed up, he had to hide his face and hands since the mist was acting up. Felix was silent for a long time in the van, so I used my time wisely and started to explain how the Greek Gods exist, who I am and where we were going. He didn't freak out like I excepted him to, but he didn't say anything at all while I was speaking which was even more nerve racking. When we got to the bottom of Half-Blood Hill what I saw was chaotic. Demigods were battling off monsters and mortals were running around calling 911 and screaming their heads off.

* * *

After all the monsters were killed and we convinced the mortals to go to their homes, all the cabin councillors were called to a council meeting in the big house. I still hadn't seen Annabeth. Felix was at the infirmary because whilst in the middle of the battle, a hellhound jumped on him and, with its claws, made deep cuts all across his chest. Luckily, I saw what was happening and killed it before the hellhound killed him.

I entered the big house and saw her. I saw my girlfriend, Annabeth Chase. We locked eyes and ran to each other, it was like seeing each other in New Rome again. "Hey seaweed brain," Annabeth murmured. "Hey wise girl," Then, we kissed and when we broke apart, I couldn't wipe the grin I had plastered on my face, neither could Annabeth. With our hands entwined, we sat down at the table and waited for Chiron to speak to us.

"Demigods!" welcomed Chiron, "We have a problem that has recently occurred and needs to be fixed." Everyone groaned. "The mist," Chiron continued, "has fallen, it is no longer active." Every demigod gasped, nothing like this had ever happened before. Then Clarisse spoke up, "Will there be a quest then?" Chiron nodded grimly. Suddenly, Rachel Dare stumbled into the room. Her red hair was frizzy and tangled and her face was slightly green. "A prophecy," was all she said before she collapsed and green smoke poured from her mouth. She said,

_The temple of Hecate is where the curse lay_

_The mist is not forever gone away_

_Three will travel to make things right_

_Find the goddess of magic and night_

_Elysium one shall go_

_For bravery against the foe_

The green smoke stopped pouring out of Rachel and all the demigods glanced at each other. Another prophecy.

* * *

**I hope you liked this chapter! Sorry if I suck at writing couple scenes :/ Please review.**

**\- The DemigodishWitch**


	4. Chapter 4

**Mortals and Mist**

**Thank you so much for 250 view! Sorry I was so late in updating the story. Now enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: **I am not Rick Riordan, so I don't own Percy Jackson!

_Chapter 4 - The Quest_

_Hazel P.O.V_

Another prophecy. Who would lead it? I hoped I didn't need to go, I had experienced enough quests over the past year. But unfortunately, Chiron had other ideas. "Hazel," he spoke, "I think you should lead this quest. Hecate choose you to use her powers, didn't she?" I nodded in shock. Chiron wanted me, a roman demigod, to lead a quest! I couldn't believe it. "Now child," Chiron continued, "you still have to choose two other demigods to go with you on this quest."

I thought about this for a long time, I really didn't want to choose. So, I consulted Rachel. I walked into her cave, where I found her splatting the wall with paint. "Um, Rachel?" She turned around and smiled at me, "Hazel!" she exclaimed, "what can I do for you?" I told her about the decision I had to make and what she thought of it. "Well," she began, "when I was giving the prophecy, I saw glimpses of the future quest. I saw you, Nico and Percy. So, I guess that means you'll have to take them." I thanked Rachel for her help and went to find Chiron.

I found Chiron in archery class and ran up to him. "Hazel," Chiron smiled, "have you chosen the other demigods that will come with you on your quest?" I nodded and said, "Nico and Percy. Rachel said she saw them in a vision she had whilst giving the prophecy." Chiron grinned, "Excellent child, tell the others that you leave tomorrow at sunrise." I thanked Chiron and went to tell Nico and Percy about the quest.

I found Percy first, he was sitting by the lake with Annabeth. "Hey Percy," "Hi Hazel," he replied, "what can I do for you?" "Do you want to come on the quest with me?" I asked. He and Annabeth shared a look, like they were having their own telepathic conversation. "Sure," he replied, "but it has to be over in less than a month" I hugged them both, "Thank you!" And then I ran off to find Nico.

* * *

I spent hours searching for my brother, but he was nowhere. I was beginning to give up when suddenly he jumped out of the shadows in front of me with an armful of McDonalds. "Nico!" I screeched, "what in the name of Zeus?" He smiled at me sheepishly and held out a fry, "want one?" I rolled my eyes and took the fry out of his hand and ate it, "Thanks," I mumbled. Then I remembered why I needed him. "Nico?" "Yeah?" he said, "do you want to go on the quest with me?" He grinned, "Of course! Who else is going?" "Percy," I answered. "Ok," He started walking towards the Hades cabin, "do you want a burger or not?" I ran after him grinning.

* * *

The next morning, Percy, Nico and I, were at the top of Half Blood Hill about to depart. Argus would be taking us to the Temple of Hecate because we figured it was the best place to start because of the oracle's prophecy. A van parked at the bottom of the hill and we walked over to it. Argus motioned us to hurry up, so we all jumped into the van. Just before we drove off, I swore I saw a figure jump onto the roof of the car. It couldn't have been anything, Argus would have seen it.

While driving, Nico, Percy and I talked about our plan and what we would face when we got to the temple. The last time I had been to the temple, there was nothing threating around. We had decided to split up to investigate anything unusual about the area.

* * *

When we got there, we started the plan. I went around the back of the temple, Nico went to the left and Percy went to the right. After about ten minutes of walking around the temple, I heard Percy cry out. I ran toward the sound, I found Percy crouched next to the wall starring at it intently. Nico also came running over and looked at what Percy was looking at. I looked to, I then realised that he was looking at the same message I looked at a few days ago.

_Mortal that enters_

_Will make the mist fall _

_Through emotions of joy_

_Or through feelings of despair_

_Giants regain the strength that has been lost_

_While mortals live in nightmares at this cost_

I gasped. I realised what I had done. I had entered the temple and the curse had been placed on me. It had been activated when I saw Nico awake at Camp Half Blood. Both the boys looked at me, I was still so shocked I couldn't speak. "Hazel, did you do this?" Nico asked. I nodded weakly, this really was all my fault.

* * *

Percy and Nico didn't ignore me or neglect me like I excepted them to, they actually comforted me. I was grateful for that. The next thing we decided to do was seek out Hecate and ask her for her opinion on the situation. We travelled to the top of the nearest hill near a lake. Then Percy had an idea, he could control the water in the lake to make a rainbow to contact the Goddess of Magic.

When Percy made the rainbow, I threw in the drachma and said, "Oh Iris, Goddess of the Rainbow, please accept my offering. Show me Hecate, goddess of magic." The drachma disappeared into the rainbow and Hecate appeared in the iris message in front of us. "Demigods!" Hecate exclaimed, "I'm guessing you are calling about the problem that has occurred." We all nodded, she sighed, "Well, I guess I'll have to help you then." The iris message faded and then, a few seconds later, she appeared a few metres ahead of where we were standing. Hecate smiled at us and motioned for us to come forward. I bowed down to the goddess and the other two followed my example. "Goddess Hecate," I began, "are you able to assist us with our quest?" The goddess nodded, "Yes, I am. However, you must play your part as well."

Hecate told us about three spheres of mist that could restore the mist and take away memories from the traumatized mortals. But, in order to get them we would have to relive our worst memories. We all agreed, it would be worth it in the end.

* * *

**I hope you liked this chapter! Thanks for reading! Please review.**

** \- The DemigodishWitch**


	5. Chapter 5

**Mortals and Mist**

**Sorry I was so late in updating the story again. I will now post every Tuesday or maybe also on Sundays, so you know that I haven't abandoned the story :D! The memory that Percy will visit is an actual scene in the House of Hades, (It is not word for word though. Just from the present Percy's P.O.V) Now that I cleared that up, enjoy the chapter! **

**Disclaimer: **I am not Rick Riordan, so I don't own Percy Jackson!

_Chapter 5 - Reliving Memories_

_Percy P.O.V_

I volunteered to go first. The other two didn't look enthusiastic about the idea of going back to relive their worst memories. I wasn't either but someone had to go. I stepped forward to the Goddess of Magic who was standing in front of us.

"Ah Percy," she smiled, "you will go first?" I nodded, I had no idea what I was looking for but Hecate told me I would know it when I saw it. She said it was a ball of mist, impossible to miss. Hecate spread her hands above her head and a swirling portal opened up. It swirled in all directions and the mist of which is was created from, glowed a purple colour in the faint sunlight. I looked at the children of the underworld and grinned, they beamed back in encouragement at me. I looked back at the portal and stepped through it.

The scene around me changed and I was no longer on top of the hill, I was in Tartarus. The smell pierced my nose and stabbed my lungs every time I breathed in. It was impossible, I couldn't be back, was this some sort of trick? Then I heard a voice, I turned and saw two figures surrounded by Arai. I looked closer and saw Annabeth and... me? Then I remembered I was in my memory, I was watching my worst memory unfold and I couldn't do anything about what was going to happen. I saw myself jab an Arai with riptide. Me and Annabeth were talking to each other about something, back to back, about to fight off the demon grandmothers.

I also saw Bob the titan with his broom. Small Bob was on his shoulder and quickly disappeared into his overalls. I suddenly got a feeling that I hate. Guilt. It was my fault he had died, if I had stayed to close the door of death, he would have been able to escape, and Gaea would never had risen because of my bleeding nose. Leo didn't have to die in the explosion and then comeback to life. It was my fault. I saw one of the Arai jump out at the memory me, I watched as I sliced riptide through it and started to bleed on both sides of my rib cage from one of the curses that inflicted on me.

I slowly approached memory me, Annabeth and the Arai, hoping they didn't see me. Suddenly, an Arai appeared right in front of me and started right through me like it was looking through my soul. Then, without warning, it walked straight through me. I then realised I was invisible to everyone and everything in this memory. I was like a ghost, invisible and transparent. I was glad I was invisible, it made my job a-lot easier.

I looked back at memory me and Annabeth. Another Arai had lunged at Annabeth and she smashed a rock to the demon's head and immediately dropped the rock she was holding. I noticed her eyes turn white and glossy as if she was blind, which she was. I saw the Arai advance on us and watched the memory me and Annabeth run. An Arai grabbed Annabeth's arm and she judo-flipped the monster and the demon dissolved into dust. I watched as Annabeth's expression turned from confident to afraid. I instantly knew what was happening. Annabeth had gotten Calypso's curse, she thought I had abandoned her.

It hurt to look at her, the fear in her eyes was too much for me to handle. I didn't approach her because I was so frozen with fear and shock. I had no idea what to do. When I finally did look at Annabeth, I saw it. The mist ball was at her feet. I walked over cautiously to her, she was screaming my name in panic and I winced at the terror that was clear in her voice. I was about to grab the ball, but Annabeth suddenly appeared seven feet on front of me with the ball still at her feet. "The curse." I thought, it would make it impossible to reach the ball.

I suddenly remembered that Thalia had taught me to control the mist. The ball was made of mist, right? If I controlled it to stay still when Annabeth moved, I would be able to grab it and get it to Hecate. I focused really hard on picturing it staying in the same spot where it was and as soon as I got within seven feet of Annabeth she disappeared and the ball was still there. I picked it up triumphantly, although I was still shaking of fear from the memory I thought I would never re-enter.

Mist enveloped me in its clutches, and I stumbled back onto the hill were Nico, Hazel and Hecate stood. I looked at the ball of mist that swirled around in my hand and handed it over to Hecate. I let myself fall onto the grass and sigh, I was out. I saw Nico and Hazel rush over to me. "Percy," they exclaimed, "where did you go?" I looked at them with my tired eyes and replied, "Tartarus." They gasped and engulfed my in a hug. I smiled at them and hugged back. I was safe and so was Annabeth.

"So," Hecate said breaking up our reunion, "who will go next?" Hazel and Nico glanced at each other, then Hazel stepped forward and said, "I will." "Very well child." Hecate smiled, "be careful in there." Hazel nodded and Hecate opened the second another portal. "Wait Hazel," Nico cried. Hazel turned around to face her brother, he pulled her into a hug and whispered, "come back to me sane and alive please." Hazel smiled up at her brother, "Absolutely." Then she waved at me and I grinned at her optimistically. She walked back and disappeared into the swirls of mist.

* * *

**How did you like this chapter? Sorry if it was a bit short :/ The next few chapters will be Hazel and Nico going through their memories, so the next few chapters might also be shorter than usual. Please Review!**

** \- DemigodishWitch**


	6. Chapter 6

**Mortals and Mist**

**I am so sorry it the chapter is late again! I have been sick for the last week and haven't been able to write. So, here is another chapter, (It is not word for word from the actual series, just from the present Hazel's P.O.V) Now, enjoy the chapter! **

**Disclaimer: **I am not Rick Riordan, so I don't own Percy Jackson!

_Chapter 6 - Seeing Him Again_

_Hazel P.O.V_

I stepped into the portal that Hecate had created, and felt a blast if wind swirl me around to my unknown location. I squeezed my eyes shut, hoping to block out the queasiness inside me. The spinning stopped and I opened my eyes, I was back in the memory that I showed Leo of Sammy.

I was back in Houston, in the home Leo grew up in. I saw Sammy, he was sitting in his old wooden chair tapping his fingers on the arm of the chair saying something in Morse code I couldn't decipher. Even though I loved Frank, I still felt a sting of pain in my heart, like life still wasn't complete without him.

Tears threatened to spill from my golden eyes as I stared at Sammy. In that moment I completely forgot what I came here for. I forgot mortals were walking through a nightmare. I forgot the sanity of the world rested on my shoulders. I forgot that I had created this chaos. All that was in my mind was how much I missed Sammy and how much pain I felt when I looked into his weathered face.

Suddenly the door opened, and a woman walked in with a bundle of blue blankets. I recognised her as Leo's mum, Esperanza Valdez. She gave baby Leo to Sammy and Sammy grinned, "A boy!" I smiled fondly at Sammy's excitement of baby Leo. I tried to hug Sammy, but his form dissolved into particles and then, just as quickly, Sammy's body re-joined together again. I trembled as my tears poured out of my face. I curled into a ball on the ground and wept.

* * *

Leo's mother took baby Leo out of Sammy's old, frail arms and walked out of the room. Sammy sat in his chair with his hands open in his lap. Then, something caught my eye. It was a ball made of eternally moving mist. I was transfixed on the movement of the ball. I knew I had to retrieve it, however, it was in Sammy's hands and I couldn't bear to look at him in the eye, let alone take something from him. I didn't have the heart to do that.

Suddenly I heard a voice, "Hazel Levesque," I looked up at the voices owner and saw Sammy staring at me directly in the eye. But it was a younger Sammy, the Sammy from the early 1900s. But that was impossible, he shouldn't be able to see me and why was he younger. "Sammy?" I whisper, "How can you hear me?" Sammy smiled at me fondly, "I have always been able to see you Hazel. You have always been in here," he pointed to his chest, where his worn heart lay. I let out a sad sob. "Oh Sammy," I whispered, "I miss you so much. Remember _you_ were the most amazing best friend I could ever ask for. I'm just a little girl who took away the mist!" Sammy shook his head at me, "No, no Hazel. You are much more than that. You are a very special, extraordinary hero." I grinned weakly at him and he smirked his finest smirk back at me.

Then he extended his left arm and opened his hand to reveal the mist ball. "This is what you were looking for, right?" I nodded gratefully and extended my hand to retrieve the mist ball. Sammy dropped it into my hand. "Before you go," he said, "a hug?" I flung my arms around him and squeezed him, he hugged me back. After all this you must be thinking that I still had feelings for Sammy, the answer is no. Sammy is my oldest, silliest best friend, nothing more. Frank is the only guy I have feelings for now. I pushed away from Sammy and beamed at him just before mist enveloped me in its clutches. Th last thing I remember was Sammy crying, "I love you Hazel, my best friend, my hero!" "I love you too." I whispered back to nothing but the mist.

* * *

I stumbled back onto the hill where Percy, Nico and Hecate sat. Nico ran up to me and then, like Sammy, I leaped into his arms, however this time, I cried and cried. I never knew how much this had triggered me emotionally. Nico wrapped his arms around me protectively and whispered comforting words to me while I broke down. Another pair of arms wrapped around both me and Nico, I looked up and saw Percy. I smiled frailly up at him in thanks.

I stepped away from the two boys and walked over to the Goddess of Magic and handed her the mist ball. She took the ball and said, "Well done my apprentice, you have done well." I nodded and walked back toward Nico who would be going through the portal next.

* * *

**How did you like that chapter? Please review! I'll try get started on the next chapter soon so there will be no more late chapters!**

**\- DemigodishWitch**


	7. Chapter 7

**Mortals and Mist**

**Please forgive me! I know it's been so long since I last posted but I'm back. Hope you have been enjoying the story! Review what you think will happen according to the prophecy!**

**FOR ALL READERS: THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN REWRITTEN!**

**Now, enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: **I am not Rick Riordan, so I don't own Percy Jackson!

_Chapter 7 - The Missing Mortal_

_Annabeth P.O.V_

It had been a few days since Percy, Nico and Hazel had left on their quest and to be honest, I was worried sick. I spent the last couple of days trying to figure out the prophecy. All I know for certain is someone will die (according to the prophecy). The last lines of the prophecy repeated over and over in my head.

_Elysium one shall go_

_For bravery against the foe_

I didn't want any of them to die! But the Fates have shown their cruelty towards us demigods, so anything was possible. I was in my cabin trying to figure out what the prophecy meant, when suddenly Will burst through the door. "Annabeth," he wheezed, "Felix… missing… mortal is gone!" "What?" I asked, unsure of what he had said, "The mortal friend of Percy, Felix, is missing. I went to check on him after Percy had left for the quest, but he wasn't in his room." I stared at Will incredulously, "Percy left on the quest two days ago Will! Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Will suddenly turned red and looked down at his feet and mumbled something about being scared of being turned into diced flesh. I rolled my eyes and went to tell Chiron about the situation.

I stepped outside and looked around camp, all the campers looked anxious for some reason. As I was walking to the big house, campers came up to me and asked if Gods where going to reveal themselves to the mortal world. I was horrified. Why would they think the gods would ever do something like that! And if they did, the mortals would never believe them and the mortal police would come searching for us demigods and life would be even harder than it already is. I couldn't let that happen.

* * *

When I finally got to the big house, I was greeted by Chiron. "Annabeth!" he said, "come in, I need to discus some matters with you." I followed him into his office and sat down in one of the chairs. "So, Annabeth, as you should know by now the gods may reveal themselves to the mortals" I shook my head in disbelief. "And I suspect you came here to tell me about another situation." I nodded, "Yes, it's about the mortal, Felix, Percy's friend. He disappeared the day Percy left for the quest." Chiron smiled, "I am aware of this child, I saw him leave the infirmary and get on top of the van that Hazel, Nico and Percy were in." I stared at him incredulously, "And you didn't stop him? He is a mortal and is now out in the world alone who knows where." Chiron looked at me and calmly said, "I think he may be a part to the succession of this quest."

I glared at him, "A mortal?! Save the mist?! I don't think so." Chiron looked at me and said, "Rachel was just a mortal in the Labyrinth, was she not?" "I guess," I said, "but what about the gods? Will they really reveal themselves?" Chiron sighed, "I fear they will child, for the meantime, continue your day and I will call for you if I have any news on the situation." I sighed and walked back to my cabin. I decided to try and IM Percy for the 4th time that week. I walked over to one of the windows and saw a rainbow waving on the curtain, I threw in a drachma and said, "Oh Iris, Goddess of the Rainbow, show me Percy Jackson." The drachma disappeared and showed a tired, yet alive Percy Jackson.

"Percy!" I exclaimed. He turned around and grinned at me, "Wise girl!" I grinned back at him, "Is Felix there with you?" Percy's expression turned confused and shook his head, "why would you think he was with us wise girl? He's at camp, right?" I tensed, "yeah about that… Chiron said he saw him riding on the roof of the van when you guys left." Percy turned serious and said, "Chiron didn't stop him?" I shook my head, "He said he had an important role in the quest." Percy sighed, "Well I guess I'll be seeing him soon." "Yeah," I replied, "How's the quest going?" Percy's face darkened at my words, "All on track," he said, "but I had to relive Tartarus" I stared at him, "You went into Tartarus?" He looked at me with broken eyes, "I'll tell you more when we get back." I nodded, "Seeweed brain?" I asked, "yeah? He replied, "I love you," he cocked his head to the side and said, "I love you too, Annabeth Chase." I smiled at him and then asked, "Where's Hazel and Nico?" "Hazel is talking with Hecate and Nico is here," Percy turned around and brought me face to face with Nico di Angelo. "Nico!" I exclaimed, "how are you?" "Fine" was all he said. In the distance I heard the bell and campers heading to the mess hall, "Hey, I got to go," I said, "Love you, see ya!" smiled Percy, "Love you, stay safe, don't die." I replied. Percy smirked at me, "I'll try but you know me," I rolled my eyes. Nico waved goodbye to me and I swiped my hand through the IM. I left my cabin and walked to the mess hall for dinner.

* * *

**Remember to review what you think will happen!**

** \- TheDemgodishWitch**


	8. Chapter 8

**Mortals and Mist**

**Hope you have been enjoying the story so far! Some of the scenes in this chapter have occurred in the book series (not word for word but from present Nico's P.O.V) That's all I have to say for today so now, enjoy the chapter! **

**Disclaimer: **I am not Rick Riordan, so I don't own Percy Jackson!

_Chapter 8 - The Hunter_

_Nico P.O.V_

I didn't want to show my emotions, but Hazel and Percy both saw through my wall. I was in complete panic mode. I didn't want to go back to see cupid, well I was just guessing that was my worst memory since I wanted to literally die in the corner of the room in that moment in time, however it didn't trigger anything when I thought about it so it probably wasn't that. And I couldn't have been Tartarus since I was only in there for an hour because Gaia captured me. And it scared me not knowing what I was going to walk into.

Percy had come out of the portal completely shaken and he was one of the bravest demigods I've ever met. Hazel came out half sobbing and ran straight towards me like I had 5 minutes to live. She was also extremely brave and even though she was younger, she had been through a lot and handled all situations so well. How would I act? I definitely was not going to cry, that, I was completely positive about.

Hecate gestured for me to come over to her. I walked to where she was standing, and she waved her hands around and a portal appeared in front of me. "You got this Nico!" Hazel exclaimed, I smiled at her and Percy, and stepped through the portal.

The sensation of travelling through the portal was similar to shadow traveling so it didn't bother me too much. The portal dumped me outside the big house at Camp-Half Blood. Why here? I thought. I saw a small demigod race towards the big house, his cheeks pink from the cold. He had black hair and dark eyes. He looked at me and I realised that was me when I was ten years old. What was even more weird was that I was happy and smiling. I never smiled at camp unless I was with the close friends and even then, it was a rare thing to see.

I followed my past self into the big house after I realised no one could see or hear me. The happy little ten-year-old me knocked and opened the door. Inside, there was a huge fireplace surrounded by comfy looking chairs. There were three people inside talking seriously whilst drinking hot chocolate. The first person inside I recognised was Chiron in wheelchair form talking to two other demigods. Then I noticed Annabeth and Percy were the demigods talking to the old centenar. They were about fourteen at this point in time. "Hey!" Past me said anxiously, "Where's...where's my sister?" The room went dead silent and I started to remember what day this was, the day I had been told Bianca was dead. I had buried this memory so far into my head I hoped I never thought about it again. But the fates are cruel and didn't want me to live in peace or happiness. Percy looked at Chiron and then back at past me and stood from his comfy looking chair. "Hey, Nico," he said, "Let's take a walk, okay? We need to talk."

I followed the two of them out to the dining pavilion and watched as Percy told little me the horrible news. I blocked my ears. I did not want to hear that my sister and best friend was dead again, I had never really properly healed from the news and I don't think I ever will. I watched as little Nico took the news in silence while Percy kept explaining how she had died and who she had sacrificed herself to save the quest.

"She wanted you to have this." Percy pulled out a little figurine of Hades Bianca had found in the junkyard from his pocket and put it in my past self's hand. Snow was now falling lightly around camp so outside the borders there must have been a blizzard going on. Small me stared at the god and said, "You promised you would protect her," I saw past Percy wince at his broken promise and said, "Nico, I tried. But Bianca gave herself up to save the rest of us. I told her not to. But she -" "YOU PROMISED!" Past me yelled, "my nightmares were right!" "Nightmares?" Percy questioned, past me flung the statue of Hades to the ground and screamed, "I HATE YOU!"

I stood there in shock watching the convocation, I could feel myself getting angry, sad, depressed, raged and confused all over again. This is torture, I died and I'm in the fields of punishment. I crumbled to the ground and I vaguely remember seeing skeletons clawing their way out of the ground and past me becoming overwhelmed and willing them back to the underworld. Then I did something I thought I was positive I wasn't going to do. I started to cry. The ghost king, Nico di Angelo, started to cry. The hot, salty tears poured down my face and I couldn't stop them with everything that I had.

When I finally, came to my senses again and saw the small figurine of Hades lying on the marble. Next to it lay a ball of mist. This must be what I was looking for! I raced towards it, anxious to leave this memory and scooped the ball up in my hand and let the mist envelope me in it's clutches.

I stumbled out of the portal and started tearing up again. Tears leaked from my eyes as I fell to the ground and curled up into a little ball, trying to protect myself from the past. "Nico?" Hazel said quietly. I let out a small sob and let the mist ball roll from my clutches into the palm of Hazel's hand. Percy came from behind me and looked at me knowingly, "Bianca?" was all he said, I nodded in reply and let me cry in my sorrows. Percy explained to Hazel what was going on and she then calmed down a bit and they both went over and hugged me and I hugged back.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed that chapter! Don't forget to review!**

** \- DemigodishWitch**


End file.
